


Sacrifice

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, he did not act for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Chas saw the gun before it fired.

He saw the bullet, heard the crack, in the same moment.

And he saw the trajectory.

No. Not Zed.

How many lives did he have left? He could not say. Maybe there were many. Maybe he was on his last one.

It did not matter. Without her, John’s mission was in jeopardy. Without her, any life Chas might have meant nothing.

In the same instant, the thoughts converged, his heart seized in fear and unspoken love.

He lunged.

The fire of it burned and flung him to the ground. Drowning. Drowning in crimson as John took off in pursuit. Alone.

But Chas was not alone. The hand clutched his, another pressed against the spluttering wound. Dark curls framing her angelic face, her lips moving with words he could not hear…except for five.

“Don’t die on me, Chas.”

He smiled and stroked her cheek. Return or not, his own end did not matter. Zed lived. His heart had saved her. That was all that mattered. She leaned over him, her lips brushing his, he knew everything would be okay. He would return to see her again.


End file.
